User talk:MongoosePirate
I read over the Immortals and the fact that they have suits of Power Armor would put them in conflict with the rules, I'd change that if you want to avoid issue with the admins. CaptainCain (talk) 02:08, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I figured this needed to be addressed to you directly. The fact that the Immortals have destroyed several of the Boise gangs is unacceptable. To my knowledge you only authored one of them and I'm sure that the authors of the other gangs wouldn't appreciate having their creations defeated without at least consulting them and seeing if its okay with them. I'm not trying to be a dick and you clearly have talent as a writer but this isn't a place where other people's creations can be defined, changed and destroyed without consulting their respective authors or at the very least an Administrator first. It'd be like me writing a page where my guys completely fuck over the Immortals, you get how that can be aggravating? I'd recommend changing those individual sections to avoid conflict with other authors. This is my recommendation, i suggest it not be ignored. CaptainCain (talk) 22:18, May 11, 2015 (UTC) None of the gangs mentioned to be destroyed are actually in Boise Raider Gangs. Neither of these gangs are in the Boise Raider Gang sections. The Slicksters are part of the article, but were only driven back. MongoosePirate (talk) 18:19, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I see, my bad then. I'm sort of used to new users either being ignorant of, ignoring or trying to usurp the rules and misuse other author's content. However I still stand by my statement that you should consult the authors of various articles before including them within your articles in a manner that might effect their history. CaptainCain (talk) 23:28, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey man there is some odd stuff going on with the Klansmen Confederacy, it seems that that photo you posted eariler, isn't appearing. I don't know if thats a result of all the crazy code on the page but it seems to have faded into oblivion. Don't know if your aware of it or not but thought I'd let you know. Outside of that its good stuff! I'm really liking the idea of there being three separate incarnations of the Klan within the Confederacy, also I'd like to say that depending on how things pan out I may make some characters in that area, if you don't mind. Naturally this would be after I'm done with my work in Tamaulipas this is a Mexican state that borders Texas and the Caribbean and after seeing your skill in writing I'd like to invite you to make some pages in Tamaulipas if you have the time. The region is sort of a mix of the old west/fallout/revolutionary Mexico. Outside of that check out the Freedom of the Sea Society which is sort of a community project with everyone making a character in the notable sailors section. Check it out and add one if you want. CaptainCain (talk) 21:49, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I have corrected the issues on the Klansmen Confederacy page and have now actually added more pictures. I would love to have some outside input on the UKC's lore, but I recommend you wait until I finish the History section. It will be a long one... After looking at Tamaulipas, I am very impressed. It's a fully fleshed out and developed region. Good job. MongoosePirate (talk) 22:15, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Mongoose, i was wondering if you wanted The Klan as well, to go along with the Konfederacy. I have them way too changed i now realize, but i don't like them in their original form. You could use them as one of the chapters (though it would be just as easy to make a new page), or maybe for the page in a different from. (as a group as opposed to a nation). let me know if your interested the boi Walrus (talk) 15:00, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I have some interest in developing the Klan as more of a group within the Klansmen Confederacy. However, it would require me to retool the page extensively. Is that okay with you? MongoosePirate (talk) 16:08, May 17, 2015 (UTC) that's perfectly fine, i think i may be able to change it back the boi Walrus (talk) 16:15, May 17, 2015 (UTC) there you go, you can wipe all of the post-war section, opinions, and notable members if you want. the boi Walrus (talk) 16:20, May 17, 2015 (UTC) In chat ~Cain What? MongoosePirate (talk) 03:23, June 14, 2015 (UTC) The Contest Hey Mongoose, current articles can't be shoehorned for use in the contest, and the idea that Pedro would make it to Chihuahua without being killed or dying is rather unlikely. CaptainCain (talk) 04:00, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I already had him going to Chihuahua in the future but I see your point. I'll make the article first. MongoosePirate (talk) 04:03, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Concerning Madero Hopefully General Huerta wasn't in charge of Juarez, because I had two divisions plowing through the city like a hot knife through butter :P. Everything of course is still WIP with this all, but I'm imagining that the 2051 Invasion wasn't two smashing for the Mexican OPFOR (I.e.- Unknown adv. tech and the possible introduction of Combat Armor) MerchantofDeath (talk) 05:25, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I saw you article and I planned ahead. Huerta was stationed in Chihuahua City but retreated into the mountains in the face of the American invasion. For the next two decades, he fought guerilla warfare against the American invaders and was captured a few times but always managed to escape. Anyway, blah blah, Great War, he marches into the irritated ruins of Chihuahua with his guerillas and becomes a ghoul. But that doesn't stop him. That's the gist of it so far. I don't think he'll interfere with you right now. :) MongoosePirate (talk) 05:32, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Your Image Dumping I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE THIS ANYMORE CLEAR, PLEASE CATEGORIZE YOUR IMAGES. CaptainCain (talk) 23:09, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I put Category:Images on there. Do I have to say if they are photos or paintings too? MongoosePirate (talk) 23:16, July 5, 2015 (UTC) There is no category for paintings, but if they are photos label them as such and if the image is a flag label it as such. CaptainCain (talk) 23:17, July 5, 2015 (UTC)